


Our Child a Hero

by mynightmarestays



Series: My Snookums [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children of Characters, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, ghost world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Somethings tend to happen. Like getting sucked into a ghost world and working with your daughter to save your wife





	

“MOM!”

Erin looked up from her paperwork and saw the red haired tween, dressed in a sweater and overalls, coming into her office. The years started to show a bit on Erin with the couple of grey streaks in her hair mostly due to the stress of the job. She looked at Marie and noticed how much she looked like her but had the taste and personality of Jillian. It scared her a little. She was as smart as them but didn’t have the passion for science that Erin or Jillian had.

“What is it?” She asked as Marie came over to her.

“Ma set the lab on fire again. Aunt Patty told me to come tell you.” She said.

“...Did she hurt one of the interns?” Erin asked flatly.

“Yep. Only lost one eyebrow this time!” Marie stood up straight and smiled.

Erin sighed and got up. “Let’s go.”

They left the office and headed down the stairs. In the past twelve years, the Ghostbusters had grown. They hire interns and some extra hands as well as a new receptionist. Kevin’s modeling career took off but he still came back to see Marie. He was her Uncle Kevin. The extra hands around the office was really good. Someone could watch Jillian but it didn’t stop her from blowing up the lab. 

Plus it allowed them to rest with the various issues. Abby’s back was hurting her more and more and Patty was starting to have knee pain. Erin herself was keeping the firehouse in tact. Then there was Jillian who still went out running around the city to get ghost. Also she didn’t trust anyone by themselves with her gear.

They came down and Erin could smell the smoke. She saw Patty running a wet cloth over their intern’s forehead as Jillian put out the fire. Jillian still wore her crop tops and overalls which did cause some vocalization from their daughter but she had swap to sporting an undercut which worked for her. Patty didn’t even look like she had aged which made everyone jealous.

“Jillian what happen?!” Erin asked as she came over.

“The intern did it snookums. She cross wires I told her not. Thought I would be the one to do it first.” Jillian made a ha like sound. 

“Frankie are you okay?” Erin walked over to the intern. 

“Yeah. I screwed up the wires even though Dr. Holtz told me not to.” The girl said.

Erin sighed. “Patty?”

“She’s going to be fine. Minor burns. Her eyebrow should grow back.” Patty looked at the doctor.

“Good. I assume this won’t run you off?” Erin asked the intern.

“No Dr. Holtzman.”

“That’s good.” Erin said as she ran a hand through her hair, “If you want, you can head home and rest.” 

“I’m fine. I can stay.” She said.

“Sweetie, I would suggest you take the rest of the day off so you can work on drawing in your eyebrow.” Patty said.

“Okay.” She said. 

* * *

“Now carry the X.” Jillian sat beside Marie helping her with homework.

Erin looked over her shoulder from the kitchen as Patty and her worked on dinner. Marie wasn’t as skilled in math and science. It made Erin a little bit upset because she wanted to share so much with her. But she was a history person. She loved it. So Patty would bring her books from her collection for the young Ghostbuster to read. She would also assist with doing research on the ghost. Patty looked at Erin.

“How often do you two help her with homework?” Patty asked.

“Every night. It’s a struggle to understand. But thankfully we can break it down for her to understand for her homework. It tends to be more Jillian then me doing it.”

“Because you taught on a college level?”

“Pretty much. I don’t dumb it down for her.”

“Her words?”

“Yep. I bet she wouldn’t say it to Abby but she’s out in Seattle so there is no way for her to say it.”

“When’s she coming back?”

“Next month I believe. I wouldn't be surprise if she wanted to keep on the lecture route.” Erin shrugged.

“Abby’s good at it which is funny because you were the teacher.”

“I’m happy where I am. I get to work with my wife and be with my daughter.”

“That’s the best part about this job.” Patty smiled as Marie came in.

“How’s the school work coming?” Erin asked.

“Done. How much time till dinner?” Marie went to the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

“Maybe twenty minutes. Have you taken out the trash?” 

“I’ll go do that.” Marie opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Thank you.” Erin smiled as Marie left and Jillian came in.

“What’s the grub?” She asked with a smile.

“Gumbo. I got the recipe from my aunt and since I don’t have anyone to cook it for, I wanted to make it with ya’ll.” Patty said with a smile which Jillian smiled.

“I didn’t know you had a aunt from Louisiana.” She said.

“Oh she don’t live there. She lives in the Bronx.” Patty pursed her lips before she smiled.

* * *

“Come on kiddo. Hold it like this.” Jillian adjusted Marie’s stance as she held the proton gun.

“Mom’s not going to be happy about this.” Marie said.

“That’s why she’s never going to know. Now aim at that scary ghost.” Jillian put her hands on Marie’s shoulders.

Marie took a deep breathe and fired the gun, hitting the ghost cut out. Jillian smiled and clapped while her daughter jumped. Oh this was a wonderful day for her. She knew Marie would most likely never go on the field or even join them in the ghost business, But teaching her how to defend herself was important.

“Really Holtz?!” They turned and saw Abby standing there.

“Aunt Abby!” Marie handed Jillian the gear and ran over to her.

“Hey there Marie Curie!” Abby smiled as she gave her goddaughter a hug.

“Did you bring me anything?” Marie asked.

“Of course kiddo. It’s inside on your mother’s desk.” Abby gave her a smile which caused Marie to head inside.

Jillian put the gear down and walked over to Abby, giving her a hug. “Welcome back Abster!”

Abby couldn’t help but grin as she returned the hug. “Why were you letting your child handle the gear?” She asked as they let go.

“I want my daughter to be able to defend herself. That is all and no Snookums doesn’t know about it.”

Abby gave her a look. “Really?”

“Yes.” Jillian said as the siren went off and Marie came running out.

“Ma! There’s a Bust!” She said.

Jillian picked up her gear. “Showtime!” She grinned.

* * *

Marie sat beside Erin as they waited for the team’s return. Abby and Patty were pacing a bit too. It worried them with Jillian being the only one going out on the field with the rest being interns. They were all trained by her so they knew what they were doing. But this was taking longer than it was suppose to. Erin stood up and started to head downstairs.

“Erin, what are you doing?” Abby asked.

“I’m going to get my gear and find them and help them.” Erin said.

Abby and Patty stood up. “You’re not going by yourself. Second what if you show up and get put into danger?” Abby asked.

“This job put us in danger. But they would have been back by now. If something happen, she would have wrote on her arm to me and there is nothing.” They could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Marie got up and walked over to her mother, hugging her. “It’s Ma. She’s impossible to take down.” She looked up at Erin who smiled.

She nodded her head. “You’re right.” She held onto her daughter as they heard the car pulled in.

“They’re back.” Patty started to head down with the others behind her. 

They came down stairs and saw them coming out of the Echo-1. They scanned for Jillian and didn’t see her. Erin and Marie’s hearts picked up. Erin went to Frankie who had blood coming down her face. 

“Where is she?” Erin asked.

Frankie looked like she was about to cry. “Th-there was a portal...She pushed us away and...she...I’m sorry Dr. Holtzmann.” She said and Erin’s heart dropped.

“She went through the portal?” Frankie nodded her head. 

Erin started to cry and dropped down to her knees. Jillian was gone. 

* * *

Jillian grabbed her head as she slowly sat up. Last thing she remembered was pushing Frankie away from the portal and then falling through it. They were fighting a ghost who was trying to open up a portal. Like Rowan did. She picked herself up and looked around.

It was New York City covered in fire and breaking down. She could see ghost walking around. They seem to noticed her but didn’t so anything. Jillian grabbed her gun and readied it. It worried her. What were they going to do? Slowly she started to walk away.

“Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. What a surprise.” 

She turned to the voice and saw Rowan standing there, ghostly blue. She gripped the gun even more as he approached her. No surprise he would be there. What fresh hell would she be in now? She was alone in a world of ghost and her proton pack wouldn’t last long. 

“Hello Rowan. Still insane?” She asked.

He grinned as he waved his hand, telling the ghost to leave. “I was never insane. I just wanted people to get what they deserved. Like you and your friends. Which how are they by the way? Dr. Gilbert, Dr. Yates, Miss Tolan? Did they join you here?”

“My Wife and our friends are safe.” 

“Wife? Which one did you married? Dr. Gilbert?” Rowan saw her tense up and gripped the gun more, “Ah I see. Might have them pay a visit to her. Oh boys!” He called out. Three ghost came over to him.

“Find Dr. Erin Gilbert-Holtzmann and pay her a visit.” He said.

“DON'T TOUCH HER!” Jillian fired the gun at Rowan, lifted him up in the air and slammed him into the ground.

“GET HER!” He yelled and a swarm came over and slammed her to the ground, pulling the gun and proton pack off of her. They pinned her to the ground and Rowan walked over to her.

“Don’t worry. She’s on her way to join us here.”

* * *

“What if we recreated what Rowan was building? Open up a portal and go in and get her?” Patty asked.

“We aren’t sure if we can locate her wherever she is. And our physicist is comoste. So we’re out of luck. Holtz would be the only person who can figure out how to get to point A to point B. Second Rowan’s stuff almost destroy New York City.” Abby rubbed her face as Marie came over with a book.

“I have an idea.” She said which caused the two to look at her.

“Marie sweetie. You know you aren’t good with science and your Ma’s work is...unusual.” Abby said.

“No. Not Science but lore.” Marie put the book down and they saw it was a Marvel comic Encyclopedia. They both look at her.

“Marie has your mother gone missing driven you crazy?” Patty asked.

“No listen, a lot of things in comics come from Myth and Legends like Thor is Norse Mythology. Well ghost are myth and legend so why not look in comics for help. I’ve checked and Gabriel’s Horn and the Sling Rings won’t work. But it can start us somewhere.”

Patty and Abby smirked. “That’s good thinking kid.” Patty smiled.

“Yeah. It makes sense. It’s a science but there are many things that we started looking at because of lore. Like why does it rain. Marie get any book you can get your hands on. I’m going to go through Holtz’s notes and see if I can make heads or tails out of them. Maybe we can combine the two ideas. Patty, can you check on Erin?” 

“Yeah. Marie, hit my books too.” Patty got up and headed to the second floor.

Jillian’s room was still in there for when she worked late. And that’s where Erin was held up. When they were told what happen, she went up there and cried. Now she wasn’t going to leave. Abby and Patty took turns taking care of her. The interns were ordered to go home. And they told Marie to let her mother be. Patty opened the door and saw Erin on the bed with Jillian’s hoodie on and curled up.

“Hey Erin.” Patty closed the door behind her as she walked over. She pulled up a chair and looked at her.

“So we have a plan. It was your daughter’s actually. You have a smart ass kid Erin. She suggested we look at mythology to help. It might work. Don’t worry. We’ll get Holtzy back...We could use your help. You know how Holtzy works with her notes.” Patty nodded. Erin made no movements on the bed. 

Patty took a deep breathe in as she headed back down. “No movement. Did you find her notes?” Patty asked as she came over to the two.

“Yep. I can order us Chinese to eat. Marie, want to make us some coffee?” Abby looked at the girl.

“Sure.”

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Erin finally came down stairs. Jillian’s hoodie still on with the hood up. She looked and saw Marie and Patty passed out on a couch but Abby was still up, looking through Jillian’s notebooks. She heard her come down and looked up at her.

“How you doing?” Abby asked as she head over.

“...” Erin looked at her as she hugged herself.

“You don’t have to answer. We ordered you some food. Let’s put it in your belly and I’ll tell you where we are.” Abby held her hand out for Erin with a smile.

Erin took ahold of her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Erin took a seat at the counter as Abby pulled out the food and heated it up. As it heated, Abby poured her some tea and gave it to her. Erin muttered a thank you as she took it to take a sip.

“You’re welcome.” She said as the microwave dinged. 

Abby pulled the food out and grabbed some silverware, handing it to her. “Do you want to hear your daughter’s plan?” She asked.

“Sure.” Erin said.

“She figured out that some myths and legends about the supernatural might be true because otherwise comics, books, and other pop cultures wouldn’t refer to them often. So she figure why not use the back bone and build something from there. And we’re looking at Holtzmann’s notes to connect the dots. Marie might not be savvy like me, you and Holtz, but she’s really smart. She might be able to get Holtz back.” Abby said with a proud smile. 

She watched the smile appear on Erin’s face. “We wouldn’t have thought about that.” 

“No because we’re way to Science. You and Holtz have raised a brilliant daughter. We are going to build a more contented portal and we need you. Please.” Abby looked at her.

Erin stopped and nodded her head. “For Jillian.”

“Great. Want to start now?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Erin picked up the food but froze when she saw a ghost standing there behind Abby.

“Oh no.” Erin said. Abby turned and looked at it.

“Erin, we need our gear.” Abby took ahold of her hand as she put her food down.

“And it’s on the other side of the building.” Erin said.

The ghost started to head towards them with the two moving backwards. The ghost then charged but before it could even touch them, a proton beam wrapped around it. The two looked and saw Marie with a proton pack and a gun. Patty came up behind her, sliding the containment unit under the ghost and turning it on. Marie lowered the ghost in and letting it get sucked in. Marie smiled as Patty pulled her into a hug, laughing.

“How did you learn how to use the proton packs?!” Erin said as she pushed the hood back.

“Ma’s been teaching me so I know how to use one if needed like now.” Marie said as Abby went to pick up the containment unit. 

“Thank god Holtzy did it behind your back. She saved my ass too.” Patty said.

“You guys got attacked?” Erin asked.

“Yeah. Why do I feel that they are here because of Hotlz?” Patty asked.

“Makes you wonder what did she do wherever she’s there. Let’s get to work to save her.” Erin said with a nod.

* * *

Jillian sat on the floor of a building she was in. They took her proton pack away from her. Who knows how many days she had been in there or where she was. And she knew Rowan’s plan to kill Erin didn’t work. If it did, she would have seeked her out to save her. She was getting hungry and thirsty. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a marker she kept hidden on her.

She rolled up her sleeve. Nothing there. She had no idea if Erin was trying to write to her. If their link would work dimensions. But it didn’t mean she would try.

_ Snookums i love you. Make sure marie blow stuff up to learn stuff and keep her safe. Let her know how much i love her. Dont forget to feed mr. mayor. Let him know i love him too. _

Jillian closed the cap and leaned her head back into the wall. 

“Hurry snookums.”

* * *

Erin lifted Jillian’s goggles on her head as she turned off the blow-torch. For the past few days they had been at work on the portal device and might have finally got it. It was a arc portal with a bit of a tunnel into it. Marie got the idea from a cartoon called Danny Phantom which was about ghost.

Erin stepped back and looked at the others. Marie stayed away from the building when Patty and Abby helped built it. They had one final thing to do. Abyy got up and walked over to her.

“Want the honors?” She asked.

Erin nodded and went over to the button. She pressed it and they saw the green portal appeared. The four women smiled and cheered. It worked. Erin ran over to her daughter and kissed her on the head.

“You’re a genius.” She said. 

“I get it from you.” Marie looked up at her which caused Erin to smile.

She kissed her on the head once more. “Alright. Let’s suit up and save Jillian. Marie you’re not coming.”

“Why not? I know how to use the gear!” Marie looked at her.

“I can’t risk losing you.” Erin said.

“But it’s Ma!”

“Erin she’s proven herself.” Patty said.

“No! I might lose my wife and I can’t stand the thought of losing my daughter too. Okay?!” Erin snapped at them.

Abby and Patty knew that. “Alright. I’ll stay here so Marie isn’t alone. Patty, go with her.” Abby looked at the older women.

“Yep. Let’s suit up Dr. Holtzmann.” Patty grinned as she started to head to the gear.

Marie ran over to Erin and hugged her. “Please come back with Ma.” Erin held onto her.

“I will.”

* * *

Patty and Erin looked around at the hell version of New York City. They had no idea where Jillian would be. Both had their guns ready, Erin was with more her shotgun. It’s been forever since they put on their gear so the weight was different. They knew they would have to comb the city, ready to fight. They only prey it wouldn’t be much.

“Where do we even begin?” Patty asked.

“I don’t know but we stick out like a sor-OW!” Erin grabbed her arm. She rolled up her sleeve and saw the writing. Parry looked at it.

“It works here!” She said.

“But it hurts!” Erin flexed her arm. It might be because it’s a human thing. “Patty do you have a pen?”

Patty checked her pockets and pulled out one. “Here.”

Erin took it and wrote on her arm asking where she was. It didn’t take long for Jillian to reply with ghost world. That caused the doctor to groan. She wrote asking where in the world. 

_ Mercado Hotel _

That was good for them. The two looked at one another before they started to run to the hotel. It was odd there was no ghost coming towards them. It was strange beyond belief. They came to the hotel and saw the large crowd. When they saw the two, they moved to the side, letting them through. They got inside and froze.

Rowan stood on a railing holding Jillian by the neck. Clearly the rules here are different. They could grab them. Patty started to get ready to fire but Erin stopped her which made Rowan grin. It might have seem they were doing what Rowan wants but Erin just wanted Jillian safe.

“Let her go Rowan.” Erin said.

“Hello Dr. Gilbert or is it Dr. Holtzmann?” Rowan smirked.

“Holtzmann. Let her go.” Erin demanded.

“I could but she might break her body. Now I only see two of you. Where’s Dr. Yates?”

“She stayed behind. Let her go Rowan.” Erin stepped forward.

“Well see this isn’t fun without all four here. You stopped the cataclysm...but how did you get here is my question.” Rowan looked at them.

“Because they have one hell of a daughter. Now let Holtzy go or I’ll personally kick your ghostly ass.” Patty said.

“Well since you ask.” Rowan went to drop her and Erin ran under her. They both hit the ground but Erin soften the blow.

“I got you.” Erin said as Jillian looked at her.

“Hey snookums.” She said weakly with a smile.

“Hey. Let’s get you home.” Erin said.

“Kill them.” Rowan said and the ghost attacked.

Patty hurried in front of the couple and started to fire off the gun getting them away. Erin pulled out the shotgun and started to fire off. One right after the other they fired off. They had no idea where Jillian’s gear was. But even if they had it, they had no idea if they could win this. This was the ghost world. Erin reached over and helped Jillian up.

“Patty we need a plan to get out of here.” Erin said.

“We fight our way o-what the?” They heard the siren of the Echo-1.

Next thing they knew, it crashed into the building and Abby, Kevin and Marie got out with gun and gear. Two things ran through her head: One her daughter was dead and two when did Kevin show up? Jillian smiled seeing her daughter as Kevin came over and picked up Jillian.

“Hey guys. How you get here?” He asked.

“Same way as you Kevin. Get her in the car.” Erin said.

“Oh right.” Kevin smile as he headed to the car. 

Patty and Erin made their way to the others as Abby threw a grenade. “MARIE GERTRUDE HOLTZMANN YOU ARE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET BACK!” Erin yelled.

“FOR HELPING YOU?!” Marie said as Abby pulled her into the car. 

“Patty, Kevin, aim at the ghost as I drive!” Abby said as they got in the car. Kevin got in the front and Patty was in the back with Erin and Jillian with Marie. Jillian reached for her daughter and messed up her air.

“Look at my little Ghostbuster.” She said with a smile as they drove off.

“I told you to stay there!” Erin fussed.

“You were gone for almost half a day and we got worried!” Marie looked at Erin.

“We’ve been here for maybe a hour?” Erin arched an eyebrow.

“Nope twelve which is why I brought Marie and Kevin. He came back to visit us. HOLD ON!” Abby made a sharp turn and Patty and Kevin held onto the car.

Abby came to the portal they opened up and drove through it, landing in the firehouse. Once they came to a stop, Marie bolted out of the car and turned off the machine before any ghost came out. She let out a sigh of relief as they other got out and helped Jillian out.

“Oh it’s so good to be back in the land of the living.” Jillian grinned as she stood up on her own.

Erin pulled her into a hug and started to cry. “I thought I lost you.” She said.

“Hey you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m here forever.” Jillian hugged her and kissed her on the side of the head. She saw Marie and pulled her into the hug. “I’m happy my family saved me. I’m proud of you kiddo.” 

“Does that mean I’m actually grounded?” Marie asked as she held her Ma.

“I will overrule your mother on this and say no. You acted brave out there.” Jillian said.

“I told her not to come.” Erin grumbled.

“Snookums, she’s our daughter, do you expect her to listen to us?” Jillian said as he stomach growled. “Okay I need food. Kevin, want to order us some pizza?”

“Sure thing!” Kevin said with a smile.

* * *

Erin and Jillian lied on the bed, looking at the messages they wrote on their arms in the Ghost World. It didn’t come off. Whatever caused it, left it on their arms permanently. How they were going to cover it up was still up in the air. Jillian looked at Erin.

“What if I get some wicked flames tattoo in blue snookums? That would be so cool! No No Gears. I saw this awesome full sleeve tattoo that looks like the inside of a robot!” Jillian said.

“Really? A Tattoo?” Erin asked.

“Why not? I bet you would go nuts over it and with my suit on.” Jillian mounted her and grinned.

Erin blushed. “No I wouldn’t.”

Jillian pressed her finger on Erin’s check. “Biology says otherwise.” 

“Stop it.” Erin blushed harder.

Jillian grinned and leaned down and kissed her. “I love watching you blush snookums. It’s adorable.” She said.

“I hate it when you make me blush.” Erin returned the kiss.

“Oh god what did I walk in on?” They turned and saw Marie at the doorway holding the older Mr. Mayor.

“Making your mom blush.” Jillian grinned getting off of her.

“Gross.” Marie said walking over as Erin sat up.

“We were talking about what to do with our messages.” Erin fixed her hair.

“Oh. Well that makes this easier.” Marie put Mr Mayor on the bed and show them her hand which had Hi with a smiley face.

“Oh! You’re soulmate turned ten today!” Erin said excited.

“Boy or girl?” Jillian asked firmly.

“I don’t know. They just started.” Marie sat on the bed. 

“Well when you find out, let us know. Then I will use your mother’s proton shotgun and clean it infront of him or her or them.” Jillian grinned.

“No you will not! They are only ten!” Erin looked at her.

“Okay fine. When they are eighteen I will.” 

“You are embarrassing.” Marie looked at her mothers.

“Hey I love you and want to protect you. I don’t want you to date someone like me.” 

“That would be terrifying.” Erin said.

“Yeah it would be because then I’ll have to save them from the ghost world again.” Marie blinked a couple of times.

“That would be bad.” Jillian said.

“Yes. Now I am going to place a rule on this. Because you are three years older than him, you can text and call but no hanging out with him alone, till he’s fifteen. Sound fair?” Erin looked at her.

“What why?!” Marie whined.

“Hey you’re mother and I didn’t finally meet till our thirties and she wouldn’t let me call her till I was eighteen. You can hang out with them if they are in the area with adult supervision but not alone till they are older. Consider it very fair.” Jillian said.

“Fine.” Marie crossed her arms. 

Jillian pulled their daughter into them. “Hey we do this cause we love you.” She kissed her on the head. Erin smiled and took her daughter’s hand.

“And we want you to be safe.” She said.

“I got it. That’s why I’m not allowed at the station for two months.” Marie sighed with a smile.

“Yep. Now my heir, I have a very important question for you.” Jillian asked.

“What?” Marie looked at her.

“What would you think of your mother with a tattoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one final chapter of the My Snookums series. But here you go.


End file.
